What didn't make it in
by dramaqueen-144
Summary: A bunch of outakes that didn't make it into my Maximum Ride stories


**A/N: Hey guys here is my first outtake. This is of Max and Fang wedding and it takes place the day after Iggy found out that Violet was pregnant and proposed to her.**

**The deal with Unintended Happiness and miracle in the making is to put it simply, real life keeps getting in the way. We've been doing speeches in English and I got mine out of the way early so I have a pretty light workload for the rest of the term but SBH still has to do hers and she's got sport and all that stuff too. So until the holidays roll around at the end of next week posting will be slow or even non-existent. But after that we'll be updating like crazy. Sorry for the hold up but until then I will try to write as many outtakes as I can and your ideas and requests are always welcome. Enjoy!**

**A Fax wedding**

"Move!" I grunted at Iggy early the next morning. He quickly stepped aside from his position in the bathroom doorway. I leaned over the toilet and started vomiting. Iggy held my shoulders as I did this. He jumped up and grabbed my toothbrush for me when I was finished.

"Thanks." I breathed and started scrubbing my teeth hard. I came out of the bathroom and sat down at the tiny little kitchen table. We were staying at the hotel where Max and Fang's wedding reception would be held, the actual ceremony would be held outside.

"Ugh I can't believe I have six more weeks of this! And then I start to get fat!" I put my head on the table.

"It won't matter, we'll have our baby. And no matter how... big you get, you're always going to be the most beautiful and hottest girl that I have ever seen."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked as I lifted my head up.

"Of course. I love you more than anything. Don't ever worry about that." he leaned down and kissed me. "Now, do you want to go back to bed or start getting ready for today?"

"Nah, I think I should start getting ready. Max will need me there early."

"Alright, breakfast?"

"Just plain toast please. Nothing on it." I knew this was a weird request but honestly I didn't feel like anything with a lot of flavour. Iggy prepared it for me and getting a similar thing for himself but with something on his toast. I had a quick shower and dressed.

"Goodbye darling!" I called as I walked out the door.

"See you this afternoon sweetheart!" Iggy replied. I walked to the next suite and knocked on the door. It was opened by Doctor Martinez.

"Hello Violet dear." She said with a smile. "Are you alright, you look quite pale." She asked concernedly, like a real mum should.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I detected my own lie. All this secrecy was going to get hard after a while but it would only be for a couple of weeks at the most. I went into the lounge where the other girls were all sitting on the couches watching _Titanic._ I greeted them and sat down next to Max to join them. I had seen this movie before but this time it had a quite a different affect on me. Just as Jack made Rose promise to never let go, tears filling my eyes and splashed down onto my cheeks. I never cried, and on the rare occasion I did it wasn't over something as trivial as a movie. Max noticed and looked surprised.

"Vi, what's wrong?" she asked, I looked around the room. Through my tears I saw that no one else was crying.

"It's just so sad." I sobbed. "They thought they'd be together forever but now he's... he's..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. I stood up and went into the bathroom to calm myself down. I splashed water onto my face. _Focus Violet_, I told myself, _you're going to blow the secret. Don't go getting all tearful and sappy just because there's a person inside you. _That put me into a full out panic attack. The reality of my situation hit me. There was something- someone inside me. Someone that in an all too short amount of time would be here, crying and eating and depending on me. I didn't know anything about babies. I never had anything to do with them. And what was everyone going to think. I was so young.

I calmed myself down a little bit but I still couldn't stop the worries gnawing at me. I went back and managed to sit through the rest of the movies without crying. We started getting ready after that, even though the wedding wasn't for hours. Max and I were the only two annoyed about that. When they'd finished with us, Max dragged me by the arm into her room, saying that she wanted my help getting into her dress.

"Thanks," I mumbled as we entered her room.

"I figured you needed some space." She said with a kind look on her face. She looked so pretty today. Her brown hair was in loose curls and she had light natural looking make-up on. She was going to look beautiful in her dress walking down the aisle. There was no one I would rather my brother marry.

"Yeah," I sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"There's nothing." I lied. She gave me an 'are-you-kidding-me-look'

"Violet, the last time I saw you cry was when Iggy was kidnapped and you were really distraught then. But today you seemed just as upset as you were then over a movie. Has Iggy's expiration date shown up or something like that."

"Oh god no!" I burst out. The very thought of Iggy's expiration date showing up made tears well up in my eyes.

"Well, when we were watching the movie. You were just talking about them thinking they'd be together forever but then he died and then we heard you almost hyperventilating in the bathroom. I just figured..."

"No, it's nothing like that. The complete opposite to be exact." That was a life ending, this was about a new one beginning... a life that would be completely dependent on me and Iggy.

"Then what is it?"

"You don't really want to hear about my problems on your wedding day."

"Of course I do. You're like a sister to me and in a few hours you officially will be." I knew she wasn't going to let it go. I'd have to tell her.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone? Even Fang. Especially Fang."

"I promise." I checked to make sure the door was properly shut. Max flopped down on the bed next to me.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered so that only Max would hear. She looked so shocked. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"You're scared aren't you?" I nodded, tears spilling out of my eyes.

"I don't know how to take care of a baby. I've never had anything to do with them up until now. I love it so much but I don't know what to do with it. And I have to carry it for nine month and give birth to it."

"It's okay." Max said comfortingly, putting an arm around me. "You'll be a great mum. We are all going to be here to support you. Does Iggy know?" I nodded.

"He's been so great, it's like he's really stepping up. I never seen him take anything so seriously."

"Sounds like him." Max commented smiling. I looked at her quizzically. "Iggy's always been good at coping when things get hard. Like when we found out his parents were..."

"Money loving users?"

"Yeah, he was kind of miserable for about a day but he just kept on going. He's very surprising sometimes. I think you guys are going to be just fine and that baby is so lucky to have such great parents." I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much." I saw my face in the mirror. My make up was all smudged and I had mascara running down my checks. "Nudge is going to kill me." I groaned.

"I'll make an excuse for you and get her to come do it again, just try not to cry again."

"I actually can't promise that, but I'll try." I laughed as Max left the room.

"Nervous?" I asked Max as we were waiting to walking down the aisle. She nodded, too nervous to say anything. I felt like I was screwed; if Max got scared by this, what kind of state would I be in when it was my turn to walk down the aisle in a few months time. Dr M, who was giving Max away, squeezed her daughters hand reassuringly. Angel had just left to begin walking down the aisle, followed by Nudge, then Ella. Finally it was my turn, I walked slowly keeping in time with the music, willing myself not to trip over and also a little part in the back of my mind was wondering when we would get to eat. Iggy looked very handsome in his suit and when I saw him I decided I couldn't wait to become his wife and have our baby. I could feel the happiness radiating off my brother even though he wasn't one to show his emotions.

I finally reached my place and stood next to Nudge, watching the doors as the bridal marched started and Max appeared. Fang was watching her intently and was actually grinning. Max had a very similar expression on her face and the sheer happiness between them made tears form in the edges of my eyes. I noticed Iggy give me an amused look out the corner of my eye. He was in for it later. The ceremony was so beautiful and by the time Fang was told that he could kiss the bride, I was bawling. As soon as they were pronounced husband and wife and they were running off down the aisle together, Iggy slipped over to me.

"Alright there?" he asked putting an arm around my waist.

"It was just so sweet." I mumbled, shoving my bouquet at Iggy so I could wipe my eyes. "They've been together forever, went through all that shit with the school and they finally got their happily ever after." Iggy chuckled.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to emotional Violet. You never cry or use the phrase 'happily ever after'." I pulled away from him and stomped my foot angrily.

"You're supposed to be nice to me, I'm your girlfriend and I'm you-know-what with you-know-who." The flock were in earshot so I couldn't say that I was his fiancée and pregnant with his kid. Iggy's face melted.

"Oh Violet, I'm sorry. Come here, I was only joking." He hugged me tightly.

"You'd better be sorry, it's not even my fault I'm emotional. I have all these extra hormones because of your baby." I whispered the last bit. The flock had begun coming up to us. Nudge glared at me angrily.

"You messed up your make up! Again!" She exclaimed. "I knew I should have used waterproof after the titanic incident."

"Are you sure you're okay Violet. Before today I've only seen you cry about three times in my whole life and you've already cried that amount of times today." Angel asked

"I'm okay sweetie." I assured her. Since when do I call anyone sweetie? My maternal instincts were already kicking in. "Uh, we should get to the reception. You guys get a ride with Doctor M and Ella and we'll meet you there. Okay?" They nodded and went off to find Doctor Martinez.

"Look at you, acting all mummy-like." Iggy teased and I glared at him again. He had no tact whatsoever. But then he kissed the top of my head and murmured, "You're going to be the best mum and wife ever. Me and our kid already have something in common, we're lucky to have you." It nearly set me off again. We eventually got a cab back to the hotel and arrived just in time to enter with the bridal party, then grab some appetisers and join the line of people congratulation the happy couple. I quickly finished my food then proceeded to start on Iggy's.

"Hey that mine!" he protested.

"It's not for me, it's for the baby." I explained putting it in my mouth.

"Do my ears deceive me, you two are procreating?" A familiar voice said from behind us, we turned around to see Total. Yup, the old dog was still around. He, Akila and their puppies lived with Doctor M.

"Shut it." Iggy hissed. "No one's supposed to know yet."

"It actually doesn't surprise me, the way you two go at it. I remember the last time you visited we hardly ever saw you because you spent so much time either at that park or in your room. So, are you going to lay an egg or something Vi?"

"No, I have to give birth the human way, nine months and labour and all that crap." I said keeping my voice low

"Well, congratulations. This should be interesting."

"Just keep your trap shut." Iggy snapped. Total nodded, chucking and walking off.

"This secret thing isn't going very well. First Max, now Total." I sighed.

"Max knows?" Iggy asked.

"I was crying about something stupid this morning and she picked up that something was wrong. She was saying all this sweet stuff about us being like sisters and I just blurted it out. I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I hope she doesn't tell Fang though. He's going to kill me."

"I wouldn't let him. Someone needs to get up at two AM and change the baby's nappy." Iggy scowled.

"Ugh, that's right, it poops." I rolled my eyes at him. Of course babies poop. Finally, it was mine and Iggy's turn to congratulate Max and Fang. We congratulated them before fang asked us something.

"Are you guys gonna get married anytime soon?"

"Hah!" Iggy laughed. "Me? Married? That's a good one Fang."

"So you're never going to marry my sister?" Fang was getting angry.

"Nope. Well unless we get drunk in Vegas or something. Marriage ain't my thing."

"But what about the..." Max blurted out without thinking. "Way you guys are together."

"Violet knows I can never be tied down." I grabbed Iggy's hand and dragged him away before Fan could kick his ass.

"You do want to marry me, right?" I asked feeling slightly worried that he'd changed his mind; I mean I wouldn't blame him. Iggy grinned and lifted me up off my feet.

"Of course I want to marry you. I've wanted to marry you since the day I met you." I kissed him on the lips and sighed feeling so happy.

"Can you believe that when Max and Fang celebrate their first wedding anniversary, I will be someone's mum and you'll be someone's dad?"

"And we'll be husband and wife." A waited came up and offered us some champagne to drink. Iggy took a glass but obviously I decline.

"What's my excuse for tonight?" I asked as the waiter moved on.

"Uh we could say that you're... Oh! You felt sick this morning and are worried that you're coming down with stomach flu. If you're sick tomorrow then we can use that excuse."

"You're a genius!" I exclaimed kissing him again. "You're going to be a great dad." He smiled taking my hand as it was time for the speeches Doctor M made a toast and Iggy was up for his best man speech. I prepared myself for three minutes of innuendos and taunting Fang.

"I've known Max and Fang since we were kids in Itex. Max would boss us around Fang would never talk and me... well, I enjoyed teasing them both and breaking stuff, then setting it on fire. I have done some stupid things in my life. But Max and Fang have always forgiven me for me for my screw ups. They've been there for me during the hard parts and without Fang I wouldn't have met the girl of my dreams.

"You know, I used to be the only single older kid in the flock. It didn't bother me at all. In my opinion relationships were stupid and I would spend all my free time going after anything in a skirt. Even before Max and Fang finally admitted there was something going on between them, we could all see it. So I never gave a crap and resigned myself to the fact that I would be the odd man out for awhile. But I then I met Violet and I understood why they were in a relationship and why it was completely feasible to spend hours just being with the one you love.

"So congrats guys, Fang remember to talk to your wife once and a while and Max, all your nagging was good for something. It prepared me for being in that crazy thing called a committed relationship."

"Iggy!" I exclaimed outraged.

"You know I love you." He reassured him, while I scowled and the audience chuckled at our exchange. "You've been a great audience. Thank you and good night!" Iggy finished, acting like he was a rock star. It was now my turn to speak. Got out of my seat and nervously approached the microphone, praying I would have one of my hormone induced outbursts.

"I'm not much of a speech maker. That's pretty obvious because of who my brother is. But I couldn't let this occasion go by without saying something. I was fifteen when I met my brother. As you'd expect thinks were kinda weird at first but we got past all that and he's the best brother I could ask for except when he babies me and hits my boyfriend for getting 'intimate' with me.

"Max and Fang are soul mates. They're like that classic boy and girl next door who fell in love but with some bird DNA and crazy scientist thrown in there. But somehow they've managed to get here and they haven't killed each other... yet. Max you're amazing, you're only four months older than me but I look up to you so much. I know I'm fang's only biological family and I know that the flock is all the family we need but I want to welcome Max to whatever family Fang I belong to." I though off how that family would get bigger and my hands almost moved to brush my stomach but I restrained myself.

"You guys are just so..." I trailed off as I started to cry, damn hormones. "See! I'm crying that's how much you guys mean to me. Uh I don't think there's that much more that I can say so I'm going to let Fang speak. Congrats guys." I said rushing back to sit at the table, brushing away the tears. It had been an emotional day. Fang got up to speak next and spoke for the longest length of time he had even spoken for... a minute. He thanked everyone and said a few words about him and Max, it was sweet but my god I was starving. Eating for two was hard, when those two were part bird. Luckily Fang's speech was short so we could soon dig in.

After dinner, Max and Fang had their first dance. They looked fantastic and Iggy came up behind me, as I stood at the edge of the dance floor watching them, and slipped his hands around my waist.

"Your speech was sweet." He told me and I leaned my head back onto his shoulder.

"So was yours." The DJ announced that the bridal party could join the couple on the dance floor. Iggy released me then took my hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing slightly. I blushed, nodding and he led me onto the dance floor. We danced together for ages as the floor filled up. I sighed heavily feeling upset.

"What's up?" Iggy asked worriedly.

"We're getting married before the baby's born right?"

"Yeah, I thought that's what you wanted."

"Then, I'll be huge and we won't be able to have a proper dance."

"Sweetie, you'll be fine. And if you still don't feel comfortable with it, we can get married after the baby's born." I shook my head.

"I know that it's stupid and I shouldn't care about a piece of paper but I want to be your wife as soon as possible and I want to have a proper wedding with our family so Vegas is not an option and I want... I want..." my upset about the dance was really a cover for a bigger issue that I was upset about.

"Whatever you want I'll get it for you." Iggy assured me, but this was one thing he couldn't get me. I pulled him away to a corner.

"I want my mum there." I whispered.

"Violet..." Iggy began. I knew he'd have an issue about this, because of his parents and stuff.

"I want our baby to have a grandma. Someone who can spoil it. And I need her, I need my mum to help me with this." she was the only thing that I had wanted my whole life. "I know why you're worried and maybe she could turn out like your parents but what if she doesn't. What if I miss on the one thing I've always wanted." Iggy sighed, his expression softening. I'd broken him down.

"If my baby-mama wants to find her mother, then that's exactly what she's gonna do." He said reluctantly. I squealed happily and jumped at Iggy, throwing my arms around his neck. He caught me staggering back slightly.

"I...love...you...thank...you...so...much." I exclaimed, kissing him between each word. Yeah, I cried easily now but I also went overboard on the other end of the emotional scale, gushy and overly affectionate.

"But..." Iggy began; I didn't like the sound of that. "You have to make sure that Fang's okay with it and that you don't think of find your dad because you'll end up getting hurt." I wasn't that stupid to think that things could work out between me and my father and I wasn't going to do this without Fang. It wouldn't be fair on him. "And I want you to know that I want things to work out for you and if they do I'm not go to be jealous in anyway but if they don't know that I'm here for you."

"I love you." I whispered, kissing him again. We seemed to do that a lot lately. Maybe it was the whole newly engaged with a baby on the way but I was loving it.

**Iggy POV**

"What's with the thoughtful face?" Max asked sitting down next to me. I had been sitting on one of the chairs at the table, eating the wedding cake slowly.

"Nothing." I shrugged, putting the fork down. Truth is I had a lot on my mind.

"Where's Violet?"

"Getting more cake." I saw her across the room, impatiently tapping her foot while waiting in line. I wondered how many cakes I'd have to bake in the next few months. "Apparently she eats even more now. She snapped at me when I had to stop her eating the salmon sushi, it's not good for the baby."

"Impressive, I see you've been reading up."

"Late night Google session, I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind."

"It's a big thing to process. By the way, we're talking about it now so you're going to have to tell me what's up." Max, always one for subtlety.

"Fine, I'll talk. I'm excited but..."

"But..."

"Scared that I'll screw up and do something wrong." I admitted in a barely audible voice. "And do you think I'm screwing up Violet's life?"

"Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Having a kid so young, everything is going to change. First of all, there's nine months where her body is taken over by something and restricts what she can do, makes her sick and tired and then after that someone completely dependent on her. Having a baby is going to make our lives completely different. And why am I telling you all this stuff, you just got married, you should be off dancing with Fang or whatever."

"It doesn't matter, and you're not screwing up Violet's life, look at her." Violet had her cake now; she was standing off in a corner eating it while listening to nudge talk. She was smiling happily and I swear she was already glowing. "She's happy; it's not going to change everything. She'll still be the same person. She'll still feel the same way about you and won't resent you. Violet is a smart person and she knows her options. She's chosen to be with you and have our baby and as far as screwing it up, I don't think you will. You were always good with the kids when they were little; you're going to make a great dad"

"Thank for that. But this stuff is only going to happen if Fang doesn't murder me when he find out."

"He won't kill you. He might seriously injure you but I'm pretty sure he won't want Violet raising the kid on her own. You guys are going to be okay, trust me. Have you talked to Violet about how you're feeling?"

"I haven't really had a chance. If found out yesterday lunchtime, Violet slept for four hours after that, we were at the parties last night, she fell asleep as soon as she got home and this morning, I saw her at breakfast and she was out the door."

"Well do talk to her. She'll want to know, I know that you probably think she's got her own problems. You guys need to be there for each other."

**Violet POV**

"Yo," Fang said from behind me. I turned around to face him. "Wanna?" He asked nodding towards the dance floor.

"Sure." I smiled, following him to there and we started to dance together.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I frowned hoping he wasn't on to my secret. That was the last thing I needed.

"Dunno, you just seem to be acting strange for the past few days. Ig too." I shrugged.

"I'm fine. Iggy's fine. We're fine." we were better than fine.

"Are you really okay about him not wanting to get married?"

"I'm happy just being with him. I can't force him to get married. I know that I love him and he loves me and that we're happy together, that's all I need."

"As long as you're happy." We danced until the end of the song and went over to where Max and Iggy were engaged in an intense discussion.

"Hi darling." I said to Iggy and he looked up and smiled. I plonked myself down on his lap as Max and Fang went off to socialise with the guests.

"Hello," Iggy rested his head on top of mine. "At some point in the future, can we talk. I've just gotta get a few things of my chest."

"Sure, should I be worried?"

"No, now we have some more best man and maid of honour duties to attend to, decorating the getaway car."

With the car all decorated, it was time for Max to toss the bouquet. It was standing off to the side talking to Iggy. I knew that was getting married soon and had decided to bow out of the catching and was too busy trying to pry out of Iggy what he wanted to talk about.

"I want to talk about it properly when we're alone."

"Why?"

"Cause it's kinda embarrassing and I don't want to talk about it when all the guys are around." He said, flicking a weary glance around. I stretched my arms out to hug him, just as Max threw the bouquet. By some stupid coincidence, it fell right into my open arms. My eyes widened and Iggy grinned.

"It's a sign." He chuckled.

"I wasn't even trying to catch it!" I felt flustered as people started to surround me, congratulating me. Max gave me a grin. She'd purposefully thrown it in my direct. She was going to get it.

Max and Fang had been farewell and were on their way to the airport for their honeymoon. I was so tired but I still had to supervise the clean up.

"Violet, this is stupid. I'm taking you to bed." Iggy said. I was leaning into him and he was practically holding me up.

"No, we're 'sposed to do this." my voice was think with tiredness and my words weren't coming out right.

"Nudge!" Iggy called. "Doctor M!" they both came over to us. "do you think you guys can supervise the clean up?"

"Isn't it your job?" Nudge asked.

"Violet's exhausted, I'm pretty sure she's coming down with something. I want her to get a goodnights sleep. Look at her! She's dead on her feet."

"It's alright Iggy. We can take over." Doctor M reassured us. "I noticed that Violet wasn't herself this morning. Take care of her. Feel better Violet."

"night." I mumbled as Iggy lifted me up into his arms, carrying me out of the ballroom. His chest was warm and comfortable.

"Go to sleep." Iggy instructed. "You need to sleep and the baby needs its mummy to be healthy and rested." He kissed my forehead and I let myself slip in to unconsciousness.


End file.
